


I've Missed You

by gingercanary



Series: Lovebirds [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A drabble based on a prompt from a tumblr prompt list, requested by a friend. "I've missed you kiss"(takes place right after they all reunite on the ship in the episode Left Behind minus the Ray relationship of course)
Relationships: Sara Lance/Kendra Saunders
Series: Lovebirds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	I've Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovevalley45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/gifts).



Sara sat in her room, replaying the fight over and over in her mind. After everything she had done in her past to avoid becoming a part of the demon, a part of the league of assassins, she’d almost lost herself. She stared blankly at the wall of her bedroom, counting the screws in the metal plates.  _ Wow _ , she thought.  _ I should really decorate.  _ With her back against the wall, it downed on her just how far she had been gone.

A soft knock pulled her out of her thoughts and she saw Kendra leaning against the doorway. She’d changed out of her hawkgirl costume and back into her jeans. Kendra could make any outfit look good. 

“Hey. I heard you were isolating yourself again,” Kendra said with a slight smile. Sara sat up in her bed and patted a spot next to her. “Protecting the others,” she replied, playing with the frayed hole in her jeans. 

Kendra sat down next to Sara. “And you’re not afraid you’ll hurt me?” She asked. 

“I think that our last fight proved that I’m not able to hurt you,” Sara sighed.  _ That’s one upside _ , she thought.    
Kendra placed a hand on Sara’s knee, hoping Sara would look her in the eyes. The last few months had been rough on them both, but not a day had gone by when Sara hadn’t crossed Kendra’s mind. For the first few days, Kendra had wanted to follow. But she knew that if Sara didn’t want to be found, Kendra wouldn’t find her. 

“You’re not a monster, Sara. You shouldn’t have left us.”

Sara finally looked her in the eyes.

“Us girls have to stick together,” Kendra added. “You taught me that!”

“Yeah I did,” Sara said with a smile. Being the only two women on the Waverider had brought them closer. 

“You know, there’s one more thing you’ve taught me that you might like to know about…”

“What is it?” Sara asked, slightly tilting her head.

Kendra placed a hand on Sara’s cheek. “We should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” And she did.

“That is a very important lesson,” Sara teased. She leaned in for another kiss, but stopped halfway. “I missed you, you know that right?”

“I know.”


End file.
